The present invention relates to a method for compensating for misalignment of a headlight for a vehicle which is capable of generating light with different beam patterns. The invention also relates a corresponding headlight system.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved light element reduces the illumination errors when the headlight can only be adjusted discontinuously and/or when the adjustment mechanism has tolerances. It would also desirable be to provide a headlight system with these advantageous features.